He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by RedLilyPetal
Summary: Ed is new to Arakawa academy and nervous about making friends...but when one Roy Mustang steps in to fill that space...will their feeling go further than friendship, and turn into undeniable love? this a BOYXBOY story! rated T for in detail YAOI scenes and language. dont like it then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**Chapter 1: (First Day)**

Ed woke from the morning sun shining brightly in his eyes. "Uhhhh….." he groaned, slowly finding the motivation to crawl out of bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning brother!" Al chapped as he bounced around the kitchen like a bunny rabbit.

"What's gotten you into such a good mood?" Ed inquired as he sat down to the table with his bowl of cereal. (Without the milk of course)

"Hehe, don't you remember Ed? It's your first day of HIGHSCHOOL today! I'm happy for you!" Al practically blurted out as he got his brother a glass of juice from the fridge.

Ed's eyes snapped open at the mention of the word 'high school'. "Shit! I totally forgot!" he exclaimed, now slamming his forehead onto the table, wincing slightly at the pain.

Ed groaned and got up from the table, now with what little motivation he had left. Dragging his feet he walked over to the sink and placed his bowl into it, groaning again and looked pleadingly at Al.

"What's wrong brother? You were exited to finish middle school weren't you?" Al said allowing his big brothers head heavily fall onto his shoulder.

Ed lifted his head and rested his elbows on the kitchen counter, his automail arm clinking at the contact. "That was before I actually had to go…" he said solemnly as he made his way back to his room.

Al just chuckled and continued to ready himself for his first day back to middle school. _"He'll be fine…he's always had a knack for making friends". _He thought to himself, running a hand over a photograph that was on his dresser.

Ed opened his bedroom door and stared at the familiar sight, a single bed to the left, wardrobe to the right, dresser next to the wardrobe and a floor length mirror at the opposite end of the room. "I guess I have a good first impression don't I?" he asked himself.

Walking over to his wardrobe he wondered what he was going to wear. After mixing and matching for 20 minutes he settled on black skinny jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket that dropped almost to ankle length on the blonde. Slightly pleased with his appearance he skipped down the stairs two at a time back into the kitchen, seeing his little brother, also dressed downing a glass of milk.

A shudder went down his spine as he thought about the vile drink. "Ugh, how can you drink that stuff Al!? It's gross!"

Al wiped the milk mustache off his top lip and inwardly chuckled at his brothers comments. "Because it's good for you, and it's not gross, your taste buds are just out of whack!" he defended, not being able to hold back a smile.

"No! I just dislike the idea of drinking something that came from a cow!" Ed stated sharply as he headed for the door, putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag on the way.

A quizzical look crossed over Al's face as he laughed just loud enough for Ed to hear. "Um…brother? Aren't you forgetting something?" he managed to say between laughing spasms, awkwardly pointing is his brother's general direction.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, more than a little interested and slightly worried at what he could have forgotten. He quickly side stepped it to the lounge mirror and studied his appearance, suddenly realizing what his sibling was so riled up about.

Looking at himself from head to toe he noted; black shoes, raven black skinny jeans, red shirt, black jacket…and hair that looked like an overused mop. "Shut up!" Ed groaned teasingly as he snatched Al's comb from the kitchen counter.

Finishing plaiting his golden hair, he left the house with Al by his side. Arriving at the front gates of the school he headed to the administration office to collect his papers, waving his goodbyes to his brother. _"This is going to be one long day"_ he told himself as he passed under the gate way stating "WELCOME TO ARAKAWA ACADEMY".

**Thanks for reading guys! I will try and update every couple of days! Hope you like it its my first try at a story! ****^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Nerves)**

Ed was the only person in the administration office that morning, so he didn't have to wait in a line of students. He walked towards the front desk, hoping to get this over and done with as quick as possible.

The lady at the counter had spiky dark hair, fair skin and an uninviting smirk on her face. Ed noted her name badge 'Mrs. Envy' …_"Perfect, even her name is downright creepy". _His thoughts were interrupted by the woman's voice, which wasn't to pleasing either.

"Name?" she asked.

"Uhm…Elric, Edward Elric" he stuttered.

It took her less than a minute to retrieve his papers from a filing cabinet somewhere under the desk. Almost snatching them from her Ed hurried out of the office into the school's corridor.

_"Woah!" _he thought to himself at the scene before him. Students hurried left and right, ducking and weaving in and out of classrooms, standing at lockers and walking with friends chatting their lives away. It was the most chaotic thing Ed had ever seen!

Just as Ed attempted to enter the bustle of people, he was knocked to the ground by a passing student, scattering papers everywhere.

"Hey! Watch where your walking!" Ed exclaimed at his accidental attacker.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the stranger replied, bending down to help pick up all the scattered papers.

The voice Ed heard was soft and had a pleasant ring to it, and when he glanced up he saw one of the most breathtakingly beautiful people he had ever seen. The boy had short raven hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

Once his papers had been picked up, Ed was pushed into an empty classroom by the stranger. "Hey what are you…" He was cut short by the dismissing hand of the handsome boy in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" he stated.

"Uhm, its ok, no damage was done" Ed replied, not being able to avert his gaze from the raven haired boy.

"Oh how rude of me! The names Mustang, Roy Mustang" he exclaimed, holding out a hand and breaking Ed's concentration.

"Oh um, I'm Edward, Edward Elric" Ed stuttered as he took the boys hand in his own, only now realizing he had been staring at Roy.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, but judging by your height, I reckon you got lost, the middle school is at the far end of the building, I could take you there if you want." Roy questioned.

"WHAAAAA! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'D DROWN IN A PUDDLE! IM A FIRST YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL YOU JERK!" Ed shouted, waving his arms so fast Roy felt the need to step back a little to avoid getting hit.

"I never said that" Roy defended. "Wait, Highschool first year? Oh sorry I was mistaken!" he pleaded his apology in the best way he possibly could.

Ed calmed down and started to sort out his muddled papers, looking at with interest, it read:

**Edward Elric: First Year Student at Arakawa Academy  
Code Number: 0230894746  
Room Number: 152A**

_"Room Number?" _he thought to himself, he knew he would be staying here instead of going home, but he had no idea where the boy's dorms were. "Hey Mustang, where are the boys dorms?" Ed inquired.

"Oh yea, there on the west side of the Highschool, on the two top floors, above the girl's dorms, why do you ask?" Roy asked in return.

Ed simply passed him the sheet of paper, wanting to avoid eye contact the boy.

"Haha, Room 152A!" Roy chuckled, catching Ed off guard.

"Why, what's wrong with that room?" Ed asked, now worried about what the answer to his question would be.

"Hah, nothing's wrong with it, it's just a coincidence! You're my new roommate!" he placed a hand behind his head and smiled at the blonde staring at him in shock.

Not the answer Ed was expecting, but he was quite taken back by a few things; that this guy was only a first year, despite his height; that his smile seemed to make him blush; and that he was actually going to be his roommate! "Oh um, wow, I wasn't expecting that" he blurted out far too quickly.

Just then the school bell rang to signal the start of first period. Roy sorted through Ed's papers and found his timetable. "You have History first up with me, then Chemistry, also with me, then Band…also with me" he stated. "Haha, looks like I'll be stalking you all day!" he continued, handing the piece of paper back to Ed.

Now Ed was really taken back. "Really? What luck, cause I have no clue where to go" he replied to Mustang.

_"More like 'what luck! I get to study your handsome face all day long'"_ the voice inside Ed's mind chuckled.

_"Shut up!"_ Ed inwardly remarked.

His thoughts were interrupted once again by a pale hand grabbing his, dragging him out of the room playfully. "Haha, let's go then!" Roy exclaimed, making Ed blush.

Ed quickly grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Hurry up SHORTY!" Roy teased.

"HEY!" Ed yelled back as he chased the boy named Roy Mustang out of the room all the way to History class.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter; I know it's a bit longer than the other one! I kind of got carried away! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: (Spark?)**

Ed and Roy almost crashed to the floor as they entered the History classroom at the same time; smiling at each other they took two free seats at the back of the room. Only moments later the teacher walked in, Ed noted his appearance; short black hair, glasses, and slightly loose fitted clothing.

"Morning students, I'm Mr. Hughes and I'll be your History teacher for this year!" he exclaimed, sitting down at his desk and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Hughes looked down at his roll sheet to see a bright yellow sticky note on the front. Reading over the message he scanned the students, resting his eyes upon an unfamiliar face. _"That must be him"_ he thought.

"Ok everyone, your attention please!" the teacher announced, a hushed silence made its way around the room. "We have a new student joining us at Arakawa Academy today, would Mr. Edward Elric make his way to the front of the class please?" he stated, looking directly at Ed.

Ed's attention was caught at the mention of his name, and his nerves started to build up again. He looked over at Roy for comfort and noticed the boy's expression. He was giving Ed a calming look, gesturing him to get up. Ed slowly got up from his chair and made his way to the front of the class (A.N. – the classroom is designed like an auditorium, you know, get higher towards the back) Halfway down, Roy thought it would be a great idea to let out a loud wolf whistle, making Ed falter…trip over his jacket…and face plant the floor at the base of the teachers desk.

Laughter erupted from the remainder of the students, including Mustang. Ed went into a rage, waving his arms and legs frantically (like he does when someone calls him short in the anime) "Roy! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Haha, you wanted motivation didn't you?" Roy chuckled at the now enraged blonde.

"Ok everyone calm down…and Roy stop laughing else you'll fall off your seat" Mr. Hughes stated. Ed blushed and walked the rest of the way to stand next to his teacher.

"This is Edward Elric students" Mr. Hughes announced, gesturing to the blonde boy to his right. "Ed? Want to say something? Tell us something about yourself?" he enquired.

"Uhm…I'm…I'm Edward, but you can just call me Ed…I live in a small town not far from here called Resimbool, in a small house with my little brother…Al" he managed to stutter out.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her hand, the teacher gestured in her direction "Yes Winry? You have a question for Ed?"

"This is your first day here, so why does your bag have so much stuff in it to make such a loud noise?" asking in regard to Ed's trip down the middle of the class.

"Oh that wasn't my bag" Ed stated, lifting the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his automail arm. "It was my automail, it's the same for my left leg" Ed answered, feeling a little calmer talking about something more familiar to him.

Oooh's and Ahhh's filled the room as the shiny metal was revealed to them. Also making Roy's eyebrows to lift, in astonishment at how he hadn't noticed it before. "Ok Ed you can sit down now" the teacher stated.

History, Chemistry and Band all went past rather quickly, though only because Ed and Roy had each other for company all day.

It was soon 4:30 and school was over, Roy led the blonde up to the top floor, and to their room, opening the door for Ed. "Thanks Roy…Woah!" Ed exclaimed almost immediately as he entered the dorm. The room was huge! Two beds, one at either corner of the room, two large study desks, (one under the window between the beds, the other at the foot of the bed to the right) Following the room further to the right was the bathroom, with a large shower, bathtub and sink.

"This room is amazing! It's so spacious!" Ed remarked.

"Yea it's not bad" the raven head stated, placing his hand on Ed's shoulder (the non-automail one)

A shiver went down Ed's spine at the touch of the boys hand, he turned his head and looked into Roy's eyes…almost getting lost in them.

"Uhm…Roy?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed?" Roy answered in a lulled voice, tuning his body to face Ed completely, staring back into the blondes golden eyes.

"Why did you…um…whistle as I was walking to the front of the class in history?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly so that Roy couldn't see him blushing.

"Because…" Roy leaned in and placed his lips next to Ed's ear, breathing heavily on his neck, sending Ed's nerves crazy and another shiver down his spine. "Because I thought you looked cute when you blushed…" Roy finally answered. Leaning in further he opened his mouth and lightly bit Ed's ear…making Ed let out a quiet moan, before leaning back and exiting the room.

Ed stood against the wall, holding his ear…his entire face red with blush and his body feeling like it was burning up. "C..c..cute?" he inwardly asked.

**Special thanks to RubySaphireMoon, the first person to review my story! Thanks for your feedback! The story should heat up a little more in the next few chapters so keep waiting a bit for them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: (Feelings)**

Roy leaned against the wall of the gymnasium, panting and holding his head in his hands_. "What was I thinking?! I don't even know if he's gay!" _he thought to himself.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairwell and bolted from his resting point. Before Mr. Hugh's could even come around the corner to see what the noise was, Roy was long gone, running up the girl's stairwell.

_"There's a fire escape somewhere up here that leads to the boy's dorms…I have to apologize to Ed…before he figures out I'm gay!"_ he mentally screamed, taking the stairs now three at a time (long legs much!)

xxx Meanwhile in room 152A xxx

Ed sat still, on his bed, his hand still on his ear, trying to figure out what just happened. He argued with the voice inside his head about the situation:

(A.N. – I have named the little voice inside Ed's mind "Karma", random name but oh well)

_"What just happened?"_ he asked.

_"He pretty much just kissed your ear!"_ Karma replied.

_"I am fully aware of that Baka! But why?!"_ Ed questioned.

_"…He might be gay you know"_ was Karma's response.

_"No way! I mean, just because I like guys, doesn't mean that each guy I may have a thing for has to be gay as well…"_ Ed replied in dismay.

_"Well then why did he just love bite your ear and call you cute?!"_ hissed Karma.

_"I don't know…I DON'T KNOW! Every time I start to like someone they always disappear! Just look at what happened to Mama and Papa! The one time I say I love you and actually mean it…THEY DIE IN A CAR CRASH! I don't want bad things to happen to Roy…I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"_ Ed sobbed into his knees, letting the tears fall onto his bed sheets.

_"There there, calm down Ed…just remember, he called YOU cute and HE was the one who made a move"_ Karma quietly spoke to Ed, attempting to sooth him.

_"You really think he could like me? I mean…I've only known him for a day and I already like him…"_ Ed lifted his head and wiped the droplets of water streaming down his face with his human arm. Almost forgetting to automail might rust.

_"You never know, when he comes back, just tell him, you've got nothing to lose"_ insisted Karma.

_"Ok…Ok yea I will!"_ Ed ran to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Splashing his face with the icy water, he made sure his eyes were no longer red.

xxx Back to Roy xxx

Roy raced to the top flight of stairs, frantically looking around for the fire escape that lead to the boy's dorms.

_"There!"_ he inwardly confirmed.

His feet fell heavily on the concreted floor, and in less than 5 strides he was at the fire escape. Roy yanked the door open and ran through the narrow passing, eventually bursting out the other end…into the boy's dorm.

_"I have to at least tell Ed I'm sorry if he's not gay…and if he is…we'll see how things go from there" _he stated. His hands had started to sweat and his stomach churned like a washing machine.

He walked slowly to room 152A…hoping Ed was still there, reaching the room he gulped, trying not to seem nervous.

Ed heard the doorknob rattle, catching his attention and waiting to see who the incoming person was. The shadow that filtered into the room was none other than Roy's.

"Roy!" Ed exclaimed as he launched himself at Roy, almost knocking him over in the process.

"Ed…what are you…" Roy was cut short by Ed's mouth connecting with his own. The blonde's body was pressed up against his and Ed's legs were now wrapped around Roy's waist. Ed's lips were softer than he had imagined…all he could do was return the kiss, evermore passionately.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter guys! If you're lucky I might have the next one up tonight as well! Hehe and there's going to be some spicy Yaoi scenes in the next one so if you don't want to read it then don't! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: (Passion)**

Roy hugged Ed closer, wanting to feel the blondes heartbeat against his chest, which only made Ed want to deepen the kiss even further. Roy's tongue swiped Ed's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, Ed welcomed the raven heads tongue into his mouth, and made a point of venturing his own tongue into Roy's mouth, wanting to remember every feel and taste of it.

The kiss was broken as the two needed air. Ed's eyes were half lilled as he stared into the dark eyes of his crush. Both were panting from the lack of oxygen and their bodies that had started to heat up.

"Why Ed…" Mustang puffed out, stroking the blondes face and moving a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

"Because…I love you" Ed blushed as he said those three words.

That was all Roy needed to get riled up, he walked across the room, still carrying Ed and sat him on his study desk. Their lips were locked again as Roy reached a hand under Ed's shirt, and started to caress his torso.

"Nh…." Ed moaned, only turning Roy on even further.

Waves of heat radiated throughout Ed's body as his tongue entwined with Roy's. He squirmed in his position…wanting their groins to touch, Roy reached both hands around Ed's lower back and pulled him closer, giving them both what they wanted.

"Ah…Ahhh" Ed moaned into Roy's throat as he raven head started to grind his ever growing groin against Ed's, making them both want more. Roy broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to the blonde's neck, where kisses turned into nibbles, then bites, then sucking. "Uh…Roy…Ahh" Ed continued to moan as Roy sucked his neck, still grinding their hard dicks together.

Mustang put his hands up Ed's shirt, pulling it off, revealing a tanned and smooth skinned torso. His neck sucking ceased as he began kissing Ed's chest, resting his mouth on one of the boy's nipples. "Ah! Ahhh…Nh" moaned Ed at the contact.

Uncontrollable pleasure raged through Ed's body as Roy sucked and lightly bit his nipple, but he just wanted more. Reaching a hand down he grasped Roy's groin, which was still pulsing, and started to rub it through the raven heads jeans.

"Nh…Ahh" Roy let a moan so perfect it replayed itself in Ed's mind. Not wanting Ed's moans to stop, Roy unclipped the blondes jeans and slid a hand down the boys pants…causing friction with Ed's boxers. "Ahhh…Ahh…Roy….Nh more!" was all that managed to escape the boys lips as his nerves went haywire, filling his entire body with testosterone.

"Are you sure? …..Nh" Roy asked as he looked up into Ed's eyes, seeing the blush cross his face.

"Y…Yes" Ed stated as he removed his hand from Roy's bulging crotch and placed both on the desk beside him.

Roy undid the zip of Ed's pants and pulled down his boxers, revealing a hard (not so tiny) dick. His mouth enveloped it and Roy applied suction as he forced Ed's member further and further down his throat. "Ahh…Nh…Ahhhhhh" Ed moaned uncontrollably, feeling Roy's mouth slide up and down his hard dick. He tossed his head back in sheer pleasure as he neared his climax.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he moaned as he ejaculated down Roy's throat, panting but still turned on. Ed's moan and the sweat dripping from his tanned torso was enough to tip Roy over the edge.

Ed's legs were tossed over Roy's shoulders, making him lie flat on the desk. "Nh…Ed…I'm sorry I can't stop…" Roy moaned as he undid his own jeans buckle, and pulling out a long hard dick, now pulsing with longing.

"It's ok…Roy…put it in…" Ed panted out as he stared into Roy's eyes, seeing the love and desperation in them. Mustang leaned forward, pushing his dick deep into Ed's ass. The blonde's eyes shot open wide as he felt Roy's huge cock enter him "Ahhh…Ahh" Ed moaned as Roy started to pull back and forth…

"Nh…Nh…Nh…"Roy moaned as he slid his member in and out of Ed's tight ass. Feeling himself come to climax, he picked up Ed and hugged the boy tight to his chest.

"Ah…Ahh…Ahhhhhh!" was all that came from both Ed's and Roy's mouth as the raven head climaxed and ejaculated into Ed. They stared into each other eyes only for a few moments, before resorting to a passionate, lingering kiss.

**I warned people of a YAOI scene so if you didn't like it it's your own fault. Flamers will not be tolerated; if you're not into YAOI then this isn't the story for you. For those who follow my story, I hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but i have had to discontinue my story! i have had a total mental blank and havent been able to upload for months and its killing me, im really really really sorry for the guys who have liked it so far! but if anyone would like to take ownership of this fanfiction and continue in their own way i would be more than happy to give it up so it can be saved from brutal murder :P but my conditions are that you have to place that i (RedLilyPetal) have written the first 5 chapters and that the rest are of your own creation, if you wish to take ownership please just send me a private message and why you would like to :] really sorry again guys but lets hope it can LIVE!


End file.
